


Day 1: New Years

by dcupsofjustice



Series: Kakavege Week Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, i guess, tumblr: kakavegeweek, why the hell isnt there a tag for blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: It’s New Years, but thst doesn’t mean anything to Saiyans lmao





	Day 1: New Years

**Author's Note:**

> i want to immediately preface this by saying goku only had One(tm) coca-cola flavored hard soda!!! also, full offense but vegeta absolutely has a bigger dick than goku so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The sound of fireworks and the smell of booze, added to the headache he was currently sporting, gave Vegeta a pissy-er attitude than usual. 

‘Humans always need to celebrate something,’ he sneers. A new year, the date of your birth, when you become mated with someone—it was ridiculous!

The only reason Vegeta was still here, and not already in the Gravity Chamber, was the buffet Bulma had sprung for and—

“Hey Vegeta! I’ve been looking everywhere for you~!” 

“Kakarott, I’ve been in this exact spot since the party began.” Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. 

Goku giggled, finding what Vegeta said to be extremely funny. He took another gulp of soda, accidentally drinking the whole thing. 

“Aww, man.” Goku pouted, turning his bottle upside down. “Bulma said I couldn’t have another one!” 

Confused, Vegeta asked, “It’s soda, isn’t it? There’s more of those in the damn fridge.” 

Goku giggled again before saying, “Bulma told me it was something called hard soda. But I don’t get what’s so hard about it, it tastes like regular soda!” He pouted, suddenly tripping on air and falling directly over Vegeta’s lap.

“Oww.” Goku said dumbly, rubbing his cheek where he’d landed on it. 

“Bit public, don’t you think, Kakarott?” Vegeta said, voice uncharacteristically cheeky. 

Confused, Goku looked up and—oh. That’s what Vegeta meant. Goku’s face was inches away from Vegeta’s...

Feeling even more hot now, and feeling the blush spread on his cheeks, Goku looked around the room. It was hard to see everyone since the couches armrests were really high. But they all seemed to be in the TV room, for some reason. That was okay, right? That meant no one would see Goku going down on Vegeta.

Feeling bold, Goku unzipped Vegeta’s pants, happy to hear Vegeta’s gasp. 

He fiddled with the button, and took out Vegeta’s dick—excited to see it was already rock hard. It was even bigger up close, and Goku liked that for some reason. 

“Have I ever told you that I really like how you don’t wear underwear, Vegeta? It makes it easier to do this kinda stuff to you!” Distantly, Goku wondered why he’d just said such an embarrassing thing, but chalked it up to excitement. Goku enjoyed giving head so much he couldn’t think straight right now, is all. 

Right. Yeah.

“I wish I could say the same, Kakarott.” Vegeta sneered, pushing Goku’s face directly onto his dick. 

Knowing Vegeta was growing impatient, and the fact that they were a room away from everyone else, Goku knew he had to stop wasting time.  
Goku’s fingers found themselves around the length, feeling it throb under his touch. He moved his hand up and down, relishing the way Vegeta moved into his hand.

“Stop messing around Kakarott, before I shove my dick in NOW!” Vegeta said heatedly, wanting to cum.

Goku sighed, Vegeta really was no fun. 

Goku parted his mouth to lay a sloppy kiss on the head, before trailing more along the shaft. When Goku finally began to see Vegeta’s pre, he moaned lewdly in excitement. Goku’s kisses became light sucking, until he’d taken the head of Vegeta’s dick in his mouth and felt his strong grip in his hair, tugging harshly. 

Goku smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment looking at Vegeta’s blushing face. His hands held onto Vegeta’s hips for purchase as he quickly worked the whole length in his mouth, nose brushing up against coarse hair.

Goku kept a tight suction, as Vegeta began thrusting up into his mouth. 

Goku bobbed along, drool covering the lower half of his face. He loved Vegeta’s heavy dick in his mouth, getting his hair pulled, hearing Vegeta’s grunts and moans. Vegeta treated him roughly when they did this and Goku quite liked it—

Goku moaned, suddenly tasting Vegeta’s thick release on his tongue. He swallowed it all, letting go of Vegeta’s dick with a loud, ‘pop!’.

Goku brought a shaky hand up to swipe the excess come off his chin, barely noticing as Vegeta slumped down further into the couch, a cocky smirk on his face.

But before Goku could say anything about it, everyone in the next room over began yelling, with Bulma’s drunken, ‘Happy New Year’s!’ being the loudest. Head now resting against Vegeta’s knee, Goku smiled.

“Have a happy New Year’s, Vegeta.”

“...You too, Kakarott.”

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely hav no idea wat to do w day 2s prompts lmao


End file.
